


[abo] 嘲哳 第二十八章

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work, 嘲哳
Genre: ABO, F/M, GB, 女A男O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122
Summary: 今天只想搞黄色





	[abo] 嘲哳 第二十八章

**Author's Note:**

> 我改主意了，今晚凌晨十二点准时过年，肉有多大就炖多少，一口气全发出去。但是宝贝们要省着点吃啊，因为我旅游七天不更新了（笑眯眯），腊肉放阳台晾着还能存一些时日

*看见男主就走不动路alpha×冷漠人妻omega

客房内的温度愈发高涨，像个蒸笼炽热地烘烤着他们，何似倪迷糊间觉得这种说法实在有待删改，因为朝伊才是热源。

这里是他的老巢，是他翻手为云覆手为雨的天下。身为主人有义务去悉心款待扮作客人的她，妖邪妩媚与朝伊平日里风马牛不相及，这一刻居然全部联通上了。自从他攀上何似倪的肩，倾诉完那些话后就没再下来过。何似倪僵直着身子任朝伊肆意搂住脖颈，那个距离alpha腺体仅隔一层皮的销魂去处，让他闻闻都是好的。

高温和皮肤上跳跃的火舌让他的身体融成一滩水，水中生漩涡，迫不及待地想吞噬人的心智，拉她一把，叫她再没办法爬出来，溺死在爱人的温柔乡。朝伊把何似倪的气息当做可供纳凉的冰，抚住她麻木的后颈，热情又生涩地舔舐，做这样的事还是第一次，有些赧然，最终沉醉在alpha暖融融的信息素里。回荡在热潮身体里的声音一遍遍要求，要求他再继续做下去，继续做下去大家都会很舒服。

何似倪还在和自我意识抗争，她很清楚自己到底在做什么，并且知道现在一切都乱了套，这不对，这不对——不过目前看来最大的敌人应该是陷入情热痴嗔发狂的朝伊。后颈一侧被湿濡舔过、吮吸、轻啄，让她爽得皮肤战栗，让她伸不出手去拒绝他，只能低声咽唔，挣扎，“朝伊……你醒醒……”

朝伊回忆起他曾看过的植物谱图册，上面说属于猕猴桃科的木天蓼会让猫咪兴奋发狂，现在他也想用这样的措辞去形容两人暧昧不清的关系:如果他是猫，阿倪一定是他的木天蓼，只能属于他的木天蓼。

“阿倪，我一直都很清醒。”他舒适地低叹一声，从贴身依附她变成跨坐在她身上。手臂交叠成圈牢靠地套住她，就这么居高临下地看她。君主的城池快破了，草木皆兵风声鹤唳，敌军的将领站在烽火台睥睨千河万重山，轻声说了一句践踏它。

只是这么探手取水的柔柔一捧就快把何似倪的命给捧没了，被迫抬起头被迫对上他郁色的眼，他就像个讨不着情郎欢喜的失落姑娘，午后的光深深浅浅地浮进玻璃，木质地板留下斑驳的光痕。朝伊周身慢腾漂泊升起的尘埃让何似倪看不清他的表情，那些可以勾勒出艳昳眉眼的描线融汇进光的温度，更热了。他心下焦躁不安，胸口破落出的虚无寂寞一再放大，空虚，放大，“……你不想做吗?……不喜欢?”

何似倪不说话，皱着眉是在隐忍生理情况的不由自主，而嘴角压抑的弧度却是在无声地告诉眼前人:你不该这样，你做错了，没有人在陪你玩这场游戏。

他再次感觉被无助包围，又回到孤零零陷入海里浮沉的时刻，就连alpha身上那股暖融融太阳味道的信息素都在排斥他，谁都救不了他了。眼角的泪无自觉滑落，啪嗒一声溅在另一个人的脸上，发出来的声音都不像自己的。“……可我真的想……很想很想，”嘶哑的声音顺着颤动的气流哽咽，一下一下又一下，如朱砂艳色般的唇齿绞在一块，放开，又绞住。何似倪的视野从清晰到模糊，是朝伊低头吻住她的唇，是几近迫切的恳求，是他在哭:“……就算被你当做浪荡的娼妇……我也不想再一个人了。”

鬃毛烈马嘶声破空，无数铁蹄踏烂城门，兵荒马乱，君主的江山终于被破了。

他叫她阿倪，他说阿倪你陪陪我，他哭诉一个人的发情期太难捱了他只想找个人陪陪他，做什么都行，想怎么弄都可以。耳边又萦绕着他干涩的声调，破口的老风箱，似夜半更深里老妪低吟半首枯调的秦淮月，秦淮月的唱词尽是她名字:阿倪阿倪，阿倪算我求求你。

何似倪彻底疯了，朝伊的话被她堵在喑呜的声腔里，当她把他压在床上的时候毫不怜惜。omega的左肩胛像被撞碎般无力，可身体却愈发兴奋起来，难耐地在床上磨蹭。他的阿倪正受欲念煎熬，头一歪下唇贴上他汗涔涔的脖颈，她还在尽力克制，悲哀地说:“你会后悔的。”

锢着她后背的手臂退下来，夹着她的下颌又上去，朝伊仅用一个脉脉含情的吻就把她的克制化为乌有。脉脉含春，脉脉地回答她:没关系。

这个吻在换气和唇舌相依里交替进行，她其实一点都不清楚为什么亲吻时需要张开嘴迎接对方的深入，不过在此过程中朝伊如饥似渴想侵占她所有让她感受到莫大的满足，一种被占有的被征服感，一种被他收入囊中的餮足。

都是他在主动，她辅佐着配合。家居的黑色t恤被人从腰际撩开，潜行往上，指腹摩挲胸膛，那只因批改作业生笔茧的手正在似有若无地挑逗充血的乳尖，玩弄成娇艳欲滴的颜色。朝伊发自内心萌生出一种奇异的感觉，并不让人讨厌，平时站在讲台上严谨授课的数学老师现在准备干他。

眼泪从刚才就没停过，顺着一条连珠线泊泊往下掉，痛也哭爽也哭，当真成为名副其实的小哭包。他喘着气，嘴角逸出娇娇腻腻的呻吟，百转千回最终停落在何似倪耳廓，捉住在自己胸口为非作歹的指尖，抖着手就往小腹上狠摁，他说的话含糊不清:“这里更舒服……”

“阿倪你摸摸我……”

何似倪倒吸一口凉气，手沿着他的探入龙窟，一把抓住张牙舞爪的小龙，指掐上激动地左右晃荡的龙头，它吐着口水黏糊糊地团成一团，靠在峭壁悬崖上小憩。可龙主按捺不住，通红的眼睛里泛氤氲水汽，“……阿倪别逗了……你好好摸摸它……”

继而omega失声尖叫，alpha在抚慰，在上下撸动，在搓揉茎身的包皮，精液在裤裆里喷薄涌泄，湿濡腹前一大块棉料，旖艳香气再次袭来，这次是用开水烫过松软糜烂的红茶叶。

“舒服了吗?”

何似倪手一翻把朝伊裤头的系带解开，褪至膝盖，性器软趴趴地耷拉在腿间，白浊把阴毛乱糟糟糊成一团。当事人射完瘫软在床上泪眼朦胧，灭顶的快感要让他此生难忘，先前的焦虑浮躁一下子从下面的发泄口排散干净，他直觉踩在云端如梦似幻，可居然发自内心的还想要更多。

手够不到，珠玉般圆润的脚趾颤抖着艰难攀上何似倪紧实的大腿，一点点靠近她的下腹随后滑落，他知道他的alpha也急不可耐了，前脚掌柔柔包裹那个炙热坚硬的什物，脚尖忽然用力顶了顶。alpha瞬间就炸了，耳边除了单一的白噪音，她只能听见身下的omega轻声道:

“——还不够，再来。”

发烫的掌心托起朝伊的臀，软实的股丘挤出一条肉缝，肉缝间溢满的水起始分泌于情热开始，拨开深入，穴口浅含湿滑的润液不断阖张。那里被人看光怎么都不会好受，朝伊有些羞怯，合腿想遮，“阿倪我想要亲亲……”

何似倪让他如愿以偿，手下动作不停，三指穿梭在湿热的甬道，她问他:“……你在害怕?”

体内他人的手指压住肉壁，张放着想尽力扩张，被压制的感觉有点难受，鼻音又窜出来了，头脑发热发涨，朝伊低哼一声，闷闷道:“你难道想让别人看见你的私处吗?”

三指再抽出来尽是晶莹的滑液，时候差不多了她就准备提枪上阵，“我不介意也让你瞧瞧，”她在笑，身上暖和的信息素一同敞怀抱住他，“……更何况还要用。”

坚挺的性器一下子送进一半，这一刻让他魂飞魄散，充实盈满。从体内源源不断流出的溪在庆祝他的不再孤单，尝到欢愉的灵魂在赞颂第四性征的伟大，快感于电光火石间爆发，灵魂深送，走走停停，高潮似乎唾手可得似乎又距离他有十万八千里。他咽唔，他低吟，为他的alpha放荡地扭动起舞。等人再直捣黄龙时便绞着拖着不让人离去，那种可怕的想法同时迸溅而出，‘好想让她留在里面直到死为止’。

他想着他不要再蜗居于破落的单人公寓，不要再一个人独守着一张床。

眸光波潋闪动，迷糊中隔着扭曲的视线，可以看见何似倪对着他的脸，仰头亲吻发汗的额际，湿漉的鼻尖，最后慢慢吮咬艳红的唇珠，探入舌腔深处，这像一场圣洁而伟大的仪式。

一切都是她给的。

眼睫斑斓动摇着，因饱满而破溢的流光落下来。

朝伊在何似倪虔诚的祈祷里祭出断续的呻吟，声带受损让他的声音听起来如使用多年的床架在嘎吱嘎吱尖利作响，尾音又憨憨坠落谷底，折腾过了又要哭，当真像恃宠矜娇的猫咪，她伸舌舔舐残存的泪痕，眉眼藏笑，“你以前的声音一定很好听，”她说，“光是现在都叫得让人想狠狠欺负你。”

埋送在软肉里的性器猛地插入朝伊的生殖腔，宫颈环恭候多时，只待人一进来便软软含住伺候着，像个橡皮圈般不松口。朝伊被刺激地瞬间弹起，叫哑了，喉咙生疼，双腿却忍不住缠着她，“别出来了，”又是虚无缥缈的气音，最后三字代以唇语，他说:“——射在里面。”

“我想要。”

淫艳如斯，何似倪哆嗦着，缴械投降。

滚烫的精液刹那间浇灌滋养了生殖腔的一亩良田，里面欢呼着想索取更多，何似倪的性器被宫颈死死夹住，体液一股一股射出来，满了。她和自己的温度融化在一起，朝伊的身体在一点点吞咽来自alpha的雨露恩泽，情热退散，人开始逐渐恢复意识。可里面还要成结，最后一刻是何似倪抱着颤抖的他，在omega的腺体咬出带血的齿痕，两种信息素的交融意味着结合，这一秒何似倪带他冲上瀚海狂涛之上的云霄顶端，再次勃起时性器的铃口抵住何似倪的小腹，酣畅淋漓地又射了一次。

何似倪在那一刻听见他流着泪说:“我下辈子不想再做omega了。”

“发情期真的让人好难受……”

她低头吻他，“可我们在一起，结合的是爱。”


End file.
